Il était une fois dans un ascenseur
by Ninisme
Summary: Jane. Lisbon. Un ascenseur en panne. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.

C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent merci :) J'accepte volontiers les critiques si elle sont constructives.  
Bonne lecture !

Il était une fois dans un ascenseur.

Samedi, 19h45. Locaux du CBI.

Et voila, encore une enquête résolue. Toute l'équipe était réunie pour la pizza de fin d'enquête et pour une fois Lisbon n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'avoir de la paperasse en plus à cause de son infernal consultant. Etrangement il s'était tenu à carreau cette fois, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais qu'importe l'agent senior du CBI pourrait enfin se détendre et profiter du week-end.

Van Pelt alla s'occuper des boissons tandis que Rigsby se jeta sur les pizzas.

-Ok, qui a commandé une pizza à l'ananas ? Vous savez tous que je déteste ça ! S'exclama Cho.

-S'cuse vieux j'avais oublié ! Lui répondis un Rigsby penaud.

-Vous inquiétez pas j'en ai pris une aux champignons en plus de l'ananas. Intervint Lisbon.

-Merci boss.

-Pas de quoi Cho. Où est Jane ? Il ne mange pas avec nous ?

-Je l'ai vu monter au grenier.

-Je vois... Je vais aller le chercher. Merci Van Pelt !

-De rien patron !

-Oh et Rigsby ne mange pas toute la pizza avant mon retour !

Tout le monde rit à l'entente de cette dernière phrase, même l'impassible Cho eut un sourire discret, l'appétit monstre de Wayne Rigsby était bien connu de ses collègues !

Lisbon prit les escaliers pour rejoindre Jane dans son antre. Après la mort de Red John il était tombé dans une sorte de dépression et ne sortait que très rarement (souvent pour se réapprovisionner en thé !). Son comportement l'avait beaucoup blessée, elle voulait l'aider mais il la repoussait à chaque fois.

Puis au fil des mois elle avait commencé a voir une amélioration et au bout d'un moment il allait mieux, il sortait et restait avec eux, les aidait dans les enquêtes, comme avant. Elle avait eu peur qu'il parte à ce moment la, qu'il décide de tout laisser derrière lui parce que cet endroit lui ramenait trop de mauvais souvenirs mais il était resté et elle en était très heureuse.

Aujourd'hui tout était redevenu comme avant, c'était même mieux qu'avant, Jane allait mieux, on voyait qu'il ne portait plus le poids du monde sur les épaules.

Elle frappa légèrement à la porte du grenier, et la voix claire de son consultant l'autorisa a entrer.

-Hello Lisbon. Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

-Jane. Le salua Lisbon avec un signe de tête. Vous ne venez pas en bas ? La pizza de fin d'enquête vous attend !

-Je sais, j'arrive, je faisait juste un peu de rangement vu que je ne passerai plus mon temps dans cet endroit, il fallait débarrasser un petit peu.

Elle afficha un air surpris.

-Alors vous allez enfin lâcher ce grenier miteux et dormir dans une vraie maison avec un vrai lit !

-Un peu de respect Lisbon, ce grenier à été ma maison pendant quelques années !

-C'est bien ce qui me désole ! Bon aller venez manger avant que Rigsby ne finisse toute la pizza !

-Vous avez laisser Rigsby avec la pizza sans surveillance ! Mais quel inconscience ! Reprocha le consultant à Lisbon.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir dont elle seule avait le secret et qu'elle réservait seulement à Jane. Ce dernier affichait un sourire vainqueur, très content de voir qu'il était toujours aussi facile de faire enrager Lisbon.

La soirée se déroula très bien, Jane fit rire tout le monde avec des tours de magie et c'est avec le sourire que tout le monde rentra chez lui. Cependant Lisbon ne partie pas tout suite.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore la ? Lui demanda son consultant.

-J'aimerai finir le rapport de la dernière enquête avant de partir pour être tranquille ce week-end.

-Bon je vais vous attendre alors.

-C'est gentil Jane mais vous pouvez y aller, je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Lui dit calmement l'agent.

Il lui répondit avec un sourire :

-Je sais mais j'ai des siestes a rattraper sur votre canapé !

Mais elle ne faisait déjà plus attention a lui.

Une demi heure plus tard elle éteint son ordinateur, prit sa veste et sortie de son bureau en oubliant complètement le consultant, c'est en fermant la porte qu'elle l'aperçu endormis sur son canapé. Elle s'approcha du sofa mais ne le réveilla pas tout de suite, Lisbon savait que Jane dormait mal et très peu alors quand elle le vit aussi serein elle préféra le laisser dormir encore un peu.

Elle l'observa, accroupie près de son visage, il avait l'air d'un ange avec ses boucles blondes lui tombant sur le front, il était vraiment beau songea-t-elle, à ce moment précis la voix de Jane la fit sursauter :

-Lisbon arrêter de me dévisager ainsi ça devient gênant !

Il se leva en lui faisant un clin d'œil et elle sentie ses joues devenirs aussi rouges que des tomates. Elle lui lança le regard noir spécial Jane et sortie précipitamment pour échapper au regard malicieux de celui-ci.

Il appela l'ascenseur pendant qu'elle fermait à clé la porte de son bureau.

Une fois à l'intérieur aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Mais soudain ils entendirent un drôle de bruit et l'ascenseur s'arrêta.

TBC


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello les lecteurs, merci pour vos reviews ça ma fait super plaisir :)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

_Une fois à l'intérieur aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Mais soudain ils entendirent un drôle de bruit et l'ascenseur s'arrêta._

Lisbon regarda Jane avec un air accusateur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-Je vous jure Lisbon que pour une fois ce n'est pas moi ! Essaya de se défendre le consultant.

-C'est toujours vous Jane toute les conneries qui arrivent viennent toujours de vous ! Lui dit-elle, clairement énervée.

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'irais jusqu'a bloqué l'ascenseur juste pour vous embêter !

-Vous savez avec vous plus rien ne m'étonne !

En voyant qu'il boudait elle se radoucit un peu.

-Bon mais si ce n'est pas vous alors pourquoi on ne bouge plus ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée... Appuyez sur le bouton d'urgence, peut-être que quelqu'un va répondre. Lui dit-il plein d'espoir.

-Ok, mais je doute que quelqu'un réponde, il est 23h30. Affirma-t-elle avec scepticisme.

...

-Vous voyez, personne n'est là.

-Et à qui la faute si les seuls qui sont encore dans ce bâtiment un samedi soir à cette heure c'est nous ?

Le ton commença à monter entre les deux.

-Et voila maintenant ça va être de ma faute ! Personne ne vous a obligé à rester Jane, vous pouviez partir avec les autres à une heure plus décente mais Môssieur a voulu rester pour embêter sa patronne un peu plus longtemps ! Et bien vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'a vous même alors ne commencer pas à m'accuser !

-C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez de moi ? Que je ne pense qu'a vous embêter ? Et bien vous me vexer Lisbon, sachez que j'apprécie votre compagnie en dehors de mes taquineries et je ne suis pas partie avec les autres parce que ça m'embêtait que vous restiez au bureau toute seule aussi tard !

En plongeant ses yeux dans les siens elle vit qu'il était sincère mais sa fierté fut plus forte et elle se retourna pour bouder dans son coin. Jane souffla et la prit par les épaules pour la retourner vers lui.

-Aller Lisbon ne faite pas la mauvaise tête !

Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin et ses yeux de chien battu en espérant que ça la déridera.

Elle savait qu'il la manipulait mais elle n'avait jamais pu résisté à son sourire et aujourd'hui ne fut pas différent. Alors elle lui sourit a son tour.

-Bon mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Personne n'est la et demain est un jour férié... On va devoir attendre jusqu'a lundi matin ! Elle avait dit ça avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Non attendez on a pas encore tout essayer, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tenta-t-il de la rassurer. On a toujours nos téléphones, on peut appelé l'équipe, ils viendront nous chercher.

-Mais oui bien sur ! J'avais complètement oublié mon téléphone !

D'un geste synchronisé ils sortirent tout les deux leur téléphone mais après l'avoir observé quelque seconde ils s'exclamèrent en même temps :

-**Je n'ai pas de réseaux !**

Un sourire vint illuminer leur visage l'espace d'une seconde puis ils redevinrent grave.

-Ok idée suivante, je vais essayer d'ouvrir les portes de l'ascenseur, si on n'est pas entre deux étages on pourra sortir.

Elle le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

-Quoi ? Vous ne pensez pas que j'en suis capable ?

-Et bien... J'avoue que vous voir allongé toute la journée sur votre canapé ne me prédispose pas à croire que vous pourriez fournir la force nécessaire pour ouvrir ces portes ! Dit-elle en riant.

**-**Ah oui ? Et bien on va voir ça !

Et c'est légèrement vexé qu'il s'attaqua à ces fameuses portes.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de tentatives sans résultats concluants Lisbon décida qu'il en avait assez fait et que rien ne pourrais ouvrir cet ascenseur.

Après tous ces efforts, Jane enleva sa veste, son gilet et retroussa ses manches puis enfin s'assit par terre.

-Ouf ! J'en peux plus...

-Vous voyez ! Vous avez fait quoi, un quart d'heure de sport -et encore, si on peut appeler ça du sport- et vous êtes complètement crevé ! Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

-Faites pas la maligne vous ! On voit bien que vous n'avez pas galéré pendant 15 minutes à essayer de nous sortir de la !

-Ne vous fâcher pas Jane ! Vous savez bien que je vous taquine ! Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Ah bon ? Et bien venez donc un peu en bas on verra qui taquine qui !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira pour la faire descendre, elle tomba sur lui avec un cri de surprise et il commença à la chatouiller, elle bougeait maintenant dans tout les sens pour essayer de se défaire de l'emprise de Jane mais il la tenait fermement.

-Arrêter Jane ! Essaya-t-elle de dire tout en riant.

-Pas encore Lisbon, seulement si vous dites que je suis votre héro ! Répondit-il avec un énorme sourire qui ferait pâlir le chat du Cheshire !

-Jamais ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle essaya de se débattre de toute ses forces mais son consultant était plus fort. Alors elle arrêta de bouger et rendit les armes.

-D'accord Jane vous avez gagner !

-J'attend les mots magiques ! Dit-il malicieusement.

-Vous êtes mon héro !

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu !

-Vous êtes mon héro !

-Nan je n'entend toujours rien !

-Raaaah ! Vous êtes mon héro ! Voila je l'ai dit, vous êtes content ?

-Oh oui plus que vous ne l'imaginez !

Elle était encore sur ses genoux et c'est seulement lorsque le silence reprit ses droits qu'elle s'en aperçu alors elle se mit à rougir légèrement, elle se leva rapidement en espérant que son consultant ne s'en aperçoive pas mais c'était mal le connaître !

-Eh bien Lisbon vous rougissez ! Ma proximité vous mettrez-t-elle mal à l'aise ? Lui dit-il en se levant lui-même et en s'approchant un peu plus de la jeune femme.

Jane était si proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvre, ce qui la troubla énormément mais elle essaya de n'en rien faire paraître, il voulait jouer avec le feu, elle aussi. On verra bien qui finira par se brûler.

TBC

Je suis désolé de m'arrêter la mais je vous promet de poster la suite bientôt ^^ !


	3. Chapitre 3

Voila le nouveau chapitre, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews :)  
Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

_Jane était si proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvre, ce qui la troubla énormément mais elle essaya de n'en rien faire paraître, il voulait jouer avec le feu, elle aussi. On verra bien qui finira par se brûler. _

Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus, si près que leurs nez se touchaient, et elle soutint son regard.

Jane était surpris, d'habitude le jeu n'allait pas jusque là, d'habitude Lisbon ne relevait pas son défi mais la... Il devait avouer que sa proximité le troublait plus qu'il ne le voulait, l'avoir aussi près de lui ne lui avait jamais fait autant d'effet. Il baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres une demi seconde mais c'était la demi seconde de trop, il avait furieusement envie de l'embrasser mais il ne pouvait pas alors il s'écarta vivement, finalement c'est lui qui s'est brûler.

Lisbon l'avait vu baisser les yeux et elle pria pour qu'il l'embrasse, mais au lieu de ça il avait rapidement remit une distance de sécurité entre eux. Elle était assez frustrée qu'il ne l'ai pas embrassée mais elle décida de prendre la chose du bon côté, elle avait gagné ! Et une victoire contre son insupportable consultant ce n'était pas rien.

-Alors Jane qui est mal à l'aise maintenant ? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Ne vous emballer pas Lisbon, je vous ai laissez gagner parce que je n'avait pas envie que vous boudiez ! Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il ne laissait rien paraître de son trouble précédent.

-N'importe quoi vous êtes juste mauvais joueur ! Mais ça ne m'étonne pas !

-Si ça vous rassure de penser ça Lisbon allez-y !

Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui pour quelque chose d'aussi futile alors ne répondit pas.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il pour ne pas laisser le silence s'installer.

-Il est minuit et quart.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'il nous reste encore environ 32h avant qu'on vienne nous chercher...

Elle soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Lisbon ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-J'ai une suggestion, il est tard, vous avez besoin de repos et moi je suis crevé, je propose qu'on dorme un peu.

-Bonne idée, et comme ça le temps passera plus vite mais... On a deux problème.

-Lesquels ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-Et bien déjà cette cabine fait deux mètres sur deux donc à moins de dormir debout je ne vois pas trop comment on va pouvoir faire et ensuite je ne sais pas vous mais moi je ne peux pas dormir avec cette lumière.

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Ok, j'ai trouvé ! Bon j'ai bien vu que la cabine est assez petite mais si on met nos vestes par terre ce sera déjà plus confortable ensuite on ne pourra pas s'allonger mais il suffit qu'on se serre un peu et sa ira, je doute qu'on dorme très longtemps de toute façon. Et pour le deuxième problème, je n'ai qu'a mettre mon gilet sur la lampe comme ça on aura un peu d'obscurité.

-Vous voulez dire mettre votre gilet sur la lampe tout là-haut ? Laissez moi rire ! Vous nous avez déjà prouvé que le sport ce n'est pas vraiment votre truc !

-Ah non vous n'allez pas encore recommencer avec ça ! Moi au moins j'essaie de trouver des solutions aux problèmes qui se posent ! Dit-il un peu vexé de la remarque de Lisbon.

-C'est vrai excusez moi Jane. Elle lui fit un petit sourire désolé.

Elle ne voulait pas être désagréable avec lui mais cette situation ne l'enchantait guère, à l'heure qu'il est elle devrait être tranquillement dans son lit en train dormir et au lieu de ça elle se retrouvait enfermé dans un ascenseur avec son consultant... Qui d'ailleurs commençait à sauter dans tous les sens pour essayer d'atteindre la lampe avec son gilet.

Elle le regarda s'épuiser petit à petit quand soudain son visage s'éclaira.

-J'ai une idée ! S'écria-t-il.

-Et quelle est cette brillante idée ?

La jeune femme n'était pas très impatiente de savoir ce qui était passé par la tête de Jane car elle déteste souvent ce qu'il lui propose.

-Je vais vous porter comme ça vous pourrez atteindre la lampe et mettre mon gilet dessus !

Et voila, elle l'avait prédit.

-Hors de question que vous me portiez Jane ! Dit-elle avec détermination.

-Il faut savoir ce que vous voulez Lisbon, c'est le seul moyen pour cacher cette lumière !

Il avait raison et elle voulait vraiment pouvoir éteindre cette lumière. Mais elle avait peur de se retrouver dans ses bras, peur qu'il se rende compte de l'effet qu'il a sur elle. En même temps elle avait réussie à garder son secret pendant plus de dix ans, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il remarque quelque chose aujourd'hui et c'était effectivement la seule solution si elle voulait dormir.

-Bon d'accord... Mais on fait ça vite !

-A vos ordres chef !

Elle se tourna contre le mur de la cabine et il mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Un grand frisson la parcouru, elle espérait qu'il ne l'ai pas remarqué. Il la souleva et elle pu atteindre la lampe, elle mit le gilet de Jane dessus et ils furent plongé dans l'obscurité.

Il la reposa par terre mais garda ses mains sur ses hanches. Puis avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il passa ses bras autours de sa taille et la serra contre lui en enfouissant sa tête dans son coup.

Elle retint son souffle quelques secondes et resta immobile de peur que si elle bouge il s'écarte mais il ne fit rien dans ce sens alors elle mit ses mains par dessus les siennes et se laissa aller contre son torse.

Elle était tellement bien dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité, c'était comme si ils étaient fait pour elle.

Jane ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça mais dès qu'il avait posé ses mains sur taille il n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer dans ses bras, il n'avait pas pu résister et maintenant il ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher. Avant il n'aurais jamais osé faire ça mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui il était libre, il avait enfin vaincu son némésis et fais le deuil de sa famille et il avait terriblement envie de se laisser emporter par les sentiments qu'il avait pour Lisbon.

Mais il avait peur, et si jamais ses sentiments n'était pas réciproques ? Il savait qu'elle avait de l'affection pour lui, ils sont amis mais c'est tout. Alors il la relâcha doucement et s'écarta.

Lisbon se retourna et ils se sourirent puis Jane reprit la parole.

-Maintenant il faut qu'on s'installe pour dormir. Dit-il doucement.

Ils étendirent leurs vestes par terre et s'assirent chacun dans un coin.

TBC


	4. Chapitre 4

Voila le nouveau chapitre, merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que ça vous plait ! :)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4

_Ils étendirent leurs vestes par terre et s'assirent chacun dans un coin._

Rapidement Jane entendit la respiration de sa partenaire se faire plus lente, elle s'était endormis et il ne tarda pas à en faire autant.

Une heure plus tard il était de nouveau réveillé, son portable indiquait 2h du matin. Décidément le temps ne passait pas vite.

Il tourna la tête et remarqua que Lisbon s'était recroquevillé sur elle-même et qu'elle était secouée de tremblements. Il se demanda si il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras, il aimerait bien mais ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'elle voudrait. Il ferait peut-être mieux de juste mettre sa veste sur ses épaules... Mais il savait que ça ne serai pas suffisant. Tant pis ce dit-il, de toute façon ce ne serai pas la première fois qu'elle l'engueulerait.

Alors il s'approcha d'elle doucement, passa ses bras autours de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Instinctivement elle attrapa les pans de sa chemise, se rapprocha un peu plus et posa sa tête sur son torse.

Il se sentait bien comme ça avec elle alors il se laissa aller et se rendormit.

Quelques heures plus tard Lisbon émergea. Elle n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de se réveiller vraiment alors elle enfonça sa tête un peu plus dans son oreiller. Elle fronça les sourcils... Son oreiller ? La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le torse de son insupportable consultant ! Comment était-ce arrivée ? Encore un coup de Jane elle en était sur.

Mais bien que cette position soit gênante, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de bouger. Elle se sentait trop bien là où elle était.

-Vous avez bien dormie Lisbon ?

Elle sursauta en entendant sa voix.

-Très bien et vous ? Se reprit-elle.

-On ne peut mieux. Dit-il en resserrant ses bras autours d'elle.

Elle leva la tête et lui sourie.

-Au fait Jane, comment se fait-il que je sois dans vos bras ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air malicieux.

-Et bien je me suis réveiller vers 2h et j'ai vu que vous aviez froid alors j'ai fais ce qui me semblait logique sur le moment. Répondit-il simplement.

-Je vois...

-Ne dites pas que ça ne vous a pas plut, vous avez instinctivement attrapé ma chemise ! Lui révéla-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle rougie instantanément. Puis elle s'écarta et se remit dans son coin, à une distance raisonnable de son consultant. Il était déçu qu'elle ce soit éloigné mais il comprenait, au moins elle ne l'avait pas engueulé !

-Quelle heure il est ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-8h.

-Bon ça nous laisse 23h avant qu'on nous délivre.

Elle soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pendant 23h ?

-Pendant 23h je ne sais pas mais pour 1h ou 2h j'ai peut-être une idée, on pourrait faire un jeu !

-Un jeu ?

-Oui Lisbon vous savez cette activité qui a pour but de divertir ses participants !

-Je sais ce qu'est un jeu Jane ! Je me demandais simplement auquel vous vouliez jouer ! Répondit-elle en levant les yeux aux ciel.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai proposé l'idée maintenant a vous de trouver le jeu !

Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis son visage s'illumina.

-Attendez je crois que j'ai un jeu de carte dans mon sac.

Elle chercha pendant quelques minutes puis le trouva enfin.

-Le voila !

-Super ! Alors à quoi on joue ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai trouvé l'accessoire, a vous de trouver le jeu. Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

-Ok... J'ai une idée mais je doute qu'elle vous plaise !

Il avait dit ça avec son petit air malicieux qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

-Allez-y dite moi ce que c'est. Soupira-t-elle.

...

-Un strip-poker !

Il affichait un énorme sourire en disant ça.

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas pensa-t-elle.

-Au risque de passer pour une rabat-joie Jane je vais quand même le dire...

-Laissez moi deviner. L'interrompit-il.

-**C'est hors de question !**

-Ha ! Je le savait ! Triompha-t-il.

-Si vous saviez ce que je répondrait pourquoi proposer l'idée ?

-Parce que on ne sait jamais, vous auriez peut-être renoncé à être une poule mouillée (Il insista bien sur cette expression). Dit-il d'un air innocent.

-Pardon !? Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Que je suis une dégonflé ?

Elle était vexée et semblait même assez remontée.

-Je n'insinue rien Lisbon je l'affirme !

Elle s'arrêta de respirer deux secondes, cette fois c'était trop, elle allait lui faire payer mais elle décida de le faire intelligemment et de jouer le jeu, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien au poker.

-Ok mais à une condition !

-Tous ce que vous voulez Lisbon.

-Vous laissez le mentaliste en dehors de la partie, vous n'avez pas le droit de lire dans mes pensées c'est bien compris ? Je veux qu'on soit à égalité.

-Je peux faire ça. Dit-il en souriant.

-Très bien alors allons-y !

Ils se mirent face à face et Jane distribua les cartes.

Lisbon perdit la première manche, elle retira ses chaussures. Elle avait très envie d'enlever ce sourire de la tête de son consultant alors elle se concentra pour rester impassible et ne pas dévoilé son jeu.

Elle n'avait rien mais elle aimait le danger alors elle prit le risque. La jeune femme misa gros sur un bluff mais elle fut récompensé quand son partenaire tomba dans le piège.

-Lisbon je ne savais pas que vous étiez si forte à ce jeu !

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur moi Jane. Répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il enleva lui aussi ses chaussures.

Quand les chaussettes furent elles aussi retirées les choses sérieuses commencèrent.

Le consultant perdit la manche suivante, Lisbon affichait un énorme sourire et lui dit sur un ton de défi :

-Allez Jane, on enlève une couche !

Il la regarda intensément et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Très lentement. Sans lâcher son regard il la fit glisser de ses épaules. Toujours aussi lentement.

Quand la chemise tomba enfin sur le sol Lisbon reprit son souffle, elle ne se souvenait même plus l'avoir retenu.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le torse de son consultant, il était beaucoup plus musclé que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, c'était surprenant sachant qu'il dormait sur son canapé toute la journée, elle ne l'avait jamais vu une seule fois faire du sport en dix ans.

Pour masquer son trouble elle plongea dans ses cartes. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Jane avait vu l'effet qu'il avait sur elle et abordait maintenant un sourire digne d'une pub Colgate.

Lisbon n'arrivait plus à se concentrer et elle perdit la manche d'après. Le sourire de du blondinet s'agrandit un peu plus.

-A vous Lisbon ! Dit-il avec malice.

La jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver en sous-vêtements, encore moins devant son consultant mais elle ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant, elle aurait définitivement l'air d'une dégonflée.

Elle enleva rapidement son haut. Jane crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Il laissa ses yeux se promener sur sa partenaire, il du se faire violence pour ne pas s'attarder sur ses sein. Se fut son tour de se cacher derrière ses cartes.

Lisbon n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de toute sa vie, mais voir son consultant aussi gêné qu'elle la rassura.

Le jeu continua et Lisbon perdit une nouvelle fois. Elle respira un bon coup. Allez se dit-elle, tu peux le faire ! De toute façon t'es déjà à moitié nue alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...

Elle se leva doucement et posa les mains sur sa boucle de ceinture. Mais elle sentie les mains de Jane se poser sur les siennes. Elle releva la tête vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé Lisbon, je comprendrais que le jeu s'arrête la si vous ne voulez pas aller plus loin. Murmura-t-il.

Elle fit oui de la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Elle frissonna, elle n'avait pas si chaud en soutien-gorge. Lisbon allait se baisser pour ramasser son t-shirt mais Jane la reteint et la pris dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Il était brûlant, elle se sera un peu plus contre lui et il resserra son étreinte.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça, quelques secondes, quelques minutes... Tous ce qu'ils savaient était qu'ils ne voulaient pas bouger.

Mais au bout d'un instant Lisbon se détacha légèrement de Jane pour le regarder et elle plongea ses yeux dans l'océan qu'était siens.

TBC


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard ! Je sais que je me répète mais je le pense vraiment, merci, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :D

Voila la suite pour vous, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5

_Mais au bout d'un instant Lisbon se détacha légèrement de Jane pour le regarder et elle plongea ses yeux dans l'océan qu'était les siens._

Lisbon était perdue. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, aller plus loin et franchir cette ligne avec lui ou tout arrêter et rester simplement amis ?

Jane n'en menais pas large non plus. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Lisbon le combat intérieur qu'elle menait et il aurait aimé lui faciliter les choses mais il ne pouvait pas se décider non plus.

Au fil des années il avait appris à reconnaître et accepter ses sentiments pour la belle brune mais il avait peur. Peur de tout gâcher, si ils faisaient évoluer leur relation et que cela ne marchait pas, il la perdrait pour toujours et il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui offrir tous ce qu'elle voulait, qu'il était trop abîmé. Elle méritait mieux que lui.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire tout ça mais les mots refusèrent de sortir.

La jeune femme apercevait dans les yeux de son consultant les mêmes doutes que dans les siens. Mais contrairement à lui elle en avait marre d'être prudente et d'attendre que les choses se fassent naturellement parce qu'elles ne se ferait jamais toutes seules, pas avec eux deux. Elle était une femme d'action alors elle décida de prendre les choses en main. Et si cela ruinait ce qu'ils avaient maintenant, tant pis, au moins elle serait fixée. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre dans le doute permanent, c'était trop dur.

Le blondinet remarqua immédiatement le changement d'attitude de sa partenaire et il vit la lueur de détermination qu'elle avait au fond des yeux. Elle avait pris une décision.

Il vit son visage approcher lentement du sien et il paniqua deux secondes :  
Quoi ? C'est ça son choix ? Jamais il n'aurait deviné qu'elle aurait eu le courage de faire le premier pas.  
Mais avant qu'il puisse s'étendre d'avantage sur le sujet il sentit les lèvres de Lisbon se poser sur les siennes.

Ce geste les électrisa tout les deux et fit s'envoler tous les doutes qu'ils avaient.

Jane fit passer une de ses mains sur la nuque de la jeune femme et l'autre dans le bas de son dos pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Lisbon mit ses bras autour du cou de son consultant.

Leur baiser qui avait commencé tendrement devint de plus en plus passionné et avant d'avoir le temps de dire ouf Lisbon se retrouva sur le sol de l'ascenseur, Jane au-dessus d'elle.

_Pour respecter l'intimité de ses personnages la narratrice passera sous silence les événement qui suivent._

Plus tard.

Jane ouvrit les yeux en premier. Il était habité par un sentiment de bien être qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps.

Il sentit la brunette bougé sur lui, signe qu'elle aussi commençait à se réveiller.

Lisbon émergea lentement. Elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avant. Elle leva la tête et sourit à Jane, sourire qu'il lui rendit.

-Hey ! Dit-elle timidement.

-Bonjour toi ! Répondit-il en lui souriant un peu plus, le tutoiement venant naturellement.

Avant qu'ils puissent continuer, le ventre de Lisbon gronda. Ils explosèrent de rire en entendant ce bruit insolite.

-Madame a faim à ce que j'entend !

-Ben oui il est déjà (elle regarda sa montre) midi.

Elle se mit à rougir et enfonça sa tête dans le torse de son amant pour se cacher.

Le blondinet rigola un peu plus puis l'embrassa tendrement sur le haut de la tête et la serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé ma chérie mais je n'ai rien à manger.

Elle releva subitement la tête et l'embrassa.

-C'était pour quoi ça? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai beaucoup aimée quand tu ma appelé ma chérie ! Répondit-elle en souriant.

Il l'embrassa à son tour.

-Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais pouvoir t'appelé comme ça!

Ils se sourirent.

-Je crois que j'ai une barre de céréales dans mon sac. Dit-elle en se levant.

Ils se rhabillèrent et elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Elle afficha un air triomphant en lui tendant une barre chocolaté qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver.

-Bon c'est pas grand-chose donc il va falloir qu'on se rationne.

-Je te donne ma part, je n'ai pas faim.

-Jane ! Tu dois manger, ne fais pas l'homme fort qui se sacrifie, on est pas dans un film, t'as forcément faim, ça fait plus de12h que tu n'as rien avalé !

-C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas ! Je voulais juste que tu ai plus à manger, tu ne peux pas me reprocher de faire attention à toi !

-Je sais, je suis désolé mais je n'aime pas que tu te prive, surtout pour moi.

-Tu sais que je ferait tout pour toi. Et tu ne pourras jamais changer ça.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je...

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, il était encore trop tôt pour lui dire ces mots, même si elle en mourrait d'envie.

Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas prononcer ces mots à voix haute peu importe à quel point il les pensait.

-Je sais. Dit-il doucement.

Et il l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils mangèrent un quart de la barre chacun, gardant le reste pour plus tard.

Lisbon était un peu mal à l'aise, elle savait qu'ils devraient avoir une conversation, LA conversation mais si elle pouvait la retarder le plus possible elle le ferait.

Jane n'était pas de son avis, il avait remarqué le malaise de sa partenaire et voulait en finir le plus vite possible, comme ça se sera fait.

-Lisbon il faut qu'on parle.

Elle soupira.

-Je sais.

-Je veux que tu sache, ce n'est pas juste une histoire de sexe et d'ascenseur pour moi. Si on décide vraiment de faire ça, je serais à 100% dedans. Je... Cela fait longtemps que j'y pense mais j'avais peur que mes sentiments ne soient pas réciproque.

Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux combien il était sincère, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux.

-Pour moi aussi ce n'est pas qu'une partie de jambes en l'air Jane. Et je te crois quand tu dis que tu te donneras à fond pour nous mais... Je te connais aussi, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras la tout le temps, que tu ne te défilera pas au moindre obstacle, que je peux compter sur toi. Je ne survivrais pas si tu m'abandonnais.

Il se sentie un peu blessé de savoir qu'elle le pensait capable d'une chose pareil. Mais il comprenait d'où cela venait, il l'avait laisser tombé de nombreuses fois par le passé mais il n'était plus le même homme qu'autrefois et il allait lui prouver.

-Je te jure que je ne t'abandonnerait jamais Lisbon, je ne suis plus le même qu'avant. Affirma-t-il avec détermination.

-Promet le moi. Le défia-t-elle.

-A une condition.

Elle le regarda avec méfiance.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu dois me promettre que tu ne t'enfuira pas si tu te rend compte que tu mérite tellement plus. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains pour le forcer a la regarder.

-Je ne veux plus jamais que tu dises ça, tu m'entend ? Tu es le seul que je veux et voudrait toujours.

...

- Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle l'avait dit tellement doucement qu'il pensait avoir rêver mais en la regardant il sut qu'il l'avait bien entendu.

-Je te promet que jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Je t'aime aussi. Murmura-t-il.

Ils se sourirent, plus heureux que jamais et Jane la prit dans ses bras.

TBC


	6. Chapitre 6

Hello tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir encore fait attendre :S j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus mais malheureusement je ne peut rien vous promettre !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6

_Ils se sourirent, plus heureux que jamais et Jane la prit dans ses bras._

Lisbon s'éloigna la première et remis une certaine distance entre eux, pas qu'elle n'aimait pas être dans les bras de Jane, elle adorait ça mais avec lui elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser alors elle préférait ne pas se jeté a cœur perdu dans cette aventure pour l'instant. Et puis elle avait eu sa dose de guimauve pour un moment !

Jane le remarqua mais ne dit rien, il comprenait. Lui-même n'était pas sur qu'ils avaient fais le bon choix et ils étaient aller assez vite en franchissant cette ligne alors il était surement préférable de ralentir le rythme.

Il était 13h, il leur restait 19h avant de pouvoir sortir de cet ascenseur et ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment passer le temps.

Jane reprit la parole le premier :

-Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus dans cet ascenseur ?

-Non, quoi ?

-Une bonne tasse de thé ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle rigola à cette remarque.

-Je pensais que tu allais me dire ton canapé mais le thé ne m'étonne pas non plus !

-Ne te méprend pas, mon canapé me manque beaucoup aussi mais une tasse de thé c'est comme **un**...

-**Un **câlin dans une tasse ! Finit-elle à sa place.

-Je vois que tu es familière avec cette sensation, tu n'est peut-être pas un cas si désespérer finalement ! La taquina-t-il.

-N'importe quoi, c'est toi qui me la dit ! Je serais toujours fidèle au café ! Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

-Si tu veux mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu manque ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le silence reprit ses droits et cette fois c'est Lisbon qui le rompit :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Soupira-t-elle.

-Et bien si on était au boulot j'irais faire une sieste mais là c'est un peu compliqué... Tu n'as pas des rapports en retard ou des plaintes à remplir dans ton sac ?

-Nan justement je suis resté tard hier soir pour finir mes rapports et tu as été étrangement sage cette semaine donc il n'y a pas eu de plaintes ! D'ailleurs pourquoi as-tu été aussi sage, tu t'es comporté comme un consultant modèle sur la dernière affaire, ce qui n'est pas du tout ton genre !

-J'imagine que je voulais juste te faire plaisir !

Elle le regarda d'un air sceptique.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-C'est si difficile à imaginé ? Dit-il d'un air offusqué.

-Venant de toi oui !

-Tu me vexe la Lisbon !

-Comment tu peux dire ça alors que depuis le premier jour de notre collaboration tu as fais de ma vie un enfer, tu es le pire consultant du monde ! Et je ne te vois pas changer du jour au lendemain !

-Je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, bien souvent j'ai rendu ton travail plus amusant et je sais que secrètement tu adores mes taquineries. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Amusant ?! Avoir à rester jusqu'a pas d'heure au boulot le soir pour remplir tes plaintes ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse ?

-Bon d'accord j'avoue que les plaintes c'est pas le top... Mais je reste tout le temps avec toi pour te tenir compagnie. Et je sais que tu aimes quand je te taquine, d'ailleurs ton manque de commentaire sur ce sujet le confirme. Il lui fit un clin d'œil en disant cela.

-Tu dors sur mon canapé, sympa comme compagnie, un peu discrète peut-être. Dit-elle avec sarcasme. Et si j'aimais tes taquineries tu ne te prendrais pas de pot de crayons dans la tête !

-Arrête d'être aussi cynique, tu as juste peur d'avouer tes sentiments !

-Dis l'homme qui ne dis jamais rien et passe son temps à ruminer dans son grenier !

Elle regretta ses paroles dès qu'elles franchirent ses lèvres mais il était déjà trop tard.

Jane perdit aussitôt son sourire et un masque de tristesse vint le remplacer. Il savait qu'il ne se confiait presque jamais mais jamais il n'avait pensé que ça la dérangeait.

Elle le vit se fermer complètement et s'éloigner d'elle. Elle le prit par le bras pour le retenir.

-Jane je... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Il la regarda et elle put voir dans ses yeux combien elle l'avait blessé.

-Je sais que je ne m'étale pas sur ce que je ressens mais toi non plus il me semble et ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te fais pas confiance ! Murmura-t-il.

-Je sais, excuse moi. Mes mots ont dépassés mes pensées.

Il soupira.

-Je te pardonne mais tu dois faire quelque chose pour moi. Il avait toujours un air grave.

-Ce que tu veux... Dit-elle un peu méfiante tout de même.

-On va jouer un jeu.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et il retrouva un peu de son sourire.

-Chacun notre tour on aura le droit à une question et l'autre devra répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

-Une sorte d'action ou vérité sans action en fait.

-Oui en quelque sorte.

-Et si on ne veut pas répondre ? Demanda Lisbon un peu inquiète.

Il lui répondit avec une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux.

-On est obligé de répondre !

-Ca veut dire toi aussi alors !

-Oui moi aussi (ce fut a son tour de lever les yeux au ciel). Le but du jeu c'est que les disputes comme celle-ci n'arrive plus et je pense que ça nous fera du bien à tout les deux de partager.

-Tu as surement raison.

-J'ai toujours raison ! Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Fais pas le malin ! Grogna-t-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Qui est-ce qui commence ?

-Honneur aux dames !

-Ok. Alors...

Lisbon prit le temps de réfléchir, jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion d'avoir une réponse honnête à ses questions.

-Est-ce que ça t'as soulagé de tuer Red John ?

Jane s'y attendait alors il n'hésita pas quand il lui répondit.

-Non. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. En fait je me sentais encore plus mal, c'est pour ça que je ne sortait plus du grenier. J'ai passé plus de 10 ans à le chercher, c'était mon seul but, ma seule raison de vivre, enfin c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque. Ajouta-t-il rapidement. Et puis tout c'est arrêter brutalement, j'ai tué un homme et j'ai perdu toutes raisons d'avancer en quelques secondes. Puis après un bout de temps je me suis rendu compte que j'avais une raison de vivre, une famille. C'est grâce à toi et à l'équipe si je m'en suis sortie.

Lisbon était choqué, c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait exactement et si sincèrement ce qu'il pensait.

-Je ne m'était pas rendu compte que ça avait été aussi dur Jane... Je suis désolé.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Lisbon. Dit-il doucement en lui souriant.

Elle ne répondit pas mais il savait qu'elle s'en voulait quand même de ne pas avoir été la pour lui à ce moment la, pourtant elle n'y était pour rien, c'est lui qui l'avait repoussée. Mais il savait que peu importait ce qu'il disait elle se sentirait toujours responsable de lui, obliger de le sauver.

Elle brisa le silence qui commençait à s'installer.

-A toi.

Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, il savait déjà quelle question il allait lui poser.

-Pourquoi moi ? Je suis la pire personne à choisir.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de sa question, elle connaissait ses insécurités par cœur.

-Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. Je ne peut pas vraiment te l'expliquer, c'est juste... Arrivée. J'ai longtemps cherché à résister, à ne pas céder à mes sentiments mais je n'ai pas réussi. Tu me fais rire, tu es gentil, attentionné, tu sais quand pousser et quand il ne faut pas aller trop loin, tu me connais par cœur et je te confierais ma vie... Tu es mon meilleur ami Jane...

Son consultant était très ému après cette déclaration, il la regarda avec tant d'amour qu'elle devint rouge pivoine en quelques secondes et baissa la tête pour se cacher derrière ses cheveux.

Il s'approcha d'elle et pris son visage entre ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder. Il l'embrassa et fit passer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle dans ce baiser. Elle répondit avec tout autant de passion et quand il s'écartèrent ils étaient à bout de souffle.

-A toi. Dit-il d'une voix rendu rauque par l'émotion.

-Pourquoi garde tu encore ton alliance ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Elle te dérange ?

-Non, je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi, je pensais juste que maintenant que tu les a vengé et que tu as tourné la page tu l'aurais enlevé.

Il regarda son alliance qui ne l'avait jamais quitter.

-Je pense que c'est comme pour la mort de Red John, il me faut encore un peu de temps pour m'habituer, je ne me sens pas encore prêt à la retirer. Il la regarda d'un air désolé pour s'excuser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veut pas, je comprend. Je te laisserai le temps qu'il faut.

-Merci. Il fit un petit sourire en coin. Sainte Térésa.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Je suis loin d'être une sainte Jane...  
C'est à toi. Dit-elle en relevant la tête.

-Pourquoi penses-tu aussi peu de toi même ?

TBC


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir :)

Voila le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7

_-Pourquoi penses-tu aussi peu de toi même ?_

Lisbon se raidit à l'entente de sa question.

-Je ne pense pas peu de moi même, c'est simplement vrai, je ne suis pas une sainte... Regarde, je n'ai pas su voir que tu allais si mal, je n'ai même pas su t'empêcher de tuer Red John alors que j'ai toujours dis que je le ferais. Alors non, je ne me met pas sur un piédestal, je ne le mérite pas.

Si seulement elle pouvais voir à quel point elle était loin de la vérité pensa-t-il.

-Térésa (elle frissonna en l'entendant prononcer son prénom) je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est moi qui t'ai repoussé, moi qui t'ai trahis, qui ai tout fais pour que tu t'éloigne justement pour que tu ne me prive pas de ma vengeance. Et même après tout ça tu m'a pardonné... Alors tu vois, tu es une personne exceptionnelle.

Elle lui sourit mais il ne la ferait jamais changer d'avis et il le savait. C'est une des choses à propos d'elle qui lui plaisait, vouloir toujours aider les autres, être prête à tout pour les personnes qu'elle aime.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, toi aussi tu portes le poids du monde sur tes épaules.

-Oui mais moi je le mérite. Lisbon j'ai fais tuer ma femme et ma fille, je suis responsable de leur mort. J'ai tué deux hommes dans une folle quête de vengeance. J'ai menti, j'ai trahis. Je mérite de porter le poids du monde sur mes épaules mais je ne mérite pas votre pardon ou même ton amour...

Elle voyait tellement de douleur dans son regard quand il disait ça qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Si seulement il se rendais compte combien il avait tort. Pensa-t-elle.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas ta faute, c'est Red John qui les a tué, tu ne peux pas te reprocher ça. Ca fais seulement une centaine de fois que je te le dis ! Tu as peut-être menti et trahi mais tu nous fais rire et tu essais de nous protéger, à ta façon...  
On t'aime tous Jane, c'est bien qu'il doit y avoir des raisons. Lui dit-elle doucement en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Finalement tout les deux savaient très bien que chacun resterait sur ses décisions alors les deux partenaires décidèrent implicitement de laisser tomber cette conversation, cela ne servait à rien de se disputer sans avancer.

-Je pense qu'on a assez joué à vérité/vérité, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? Intervint Jane.

-Je suis d'accord, ça fais assez de confessions pour aujourd'hui !

-Quelle heure il est ?

Elle regarda sa montre.

-16h.

Il soupira.

-Donc il nous reste encore 16h avant de sortir...

-J'ai l'impression que le temps n'avance pas ! Et je recommence à avoir faim. ! Se plaignit Lisbon.

-Moi aussi mais on peut pas manger maintenant, il ne nous reste qu'une moitié de barre chocolaté pour deux et il faut qu'on tienne jusqu'a 8h demain matin.

-Je sais ! J'en ai marre de cet ascenseur !

Il soupira encore une fois.

-Moi aussi...

Lisbon s'assit et Jane l'imita. Soudain un sourire carnassier éclaira le visage du blondinet.

-Quoi ? Demanda Lisbon.

-J'ai peut-être une idée pour passer le temps !

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit il prit possession de ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Mmmh... Jane... Essaya-t-elle d'articuler. On ne peut pas faire sa. Dit-elle en le repoussant.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je te jure que le temps passera plus vite. Affirma-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-J'en suis sur, mais faire passer le temps n'est pas une raison pour se comporter comme des lapins, et puis on est un peu à l'étroit ici ! Répondit-elle en rigolant.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant cette nuit ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger ! Dit-il malicieusement.

-Un mot de plus et je sors mon flingue ! Le menaça-t-elle.

-Oh ce n'est pas très gentil ça Lisbon, je te préférais quand tu murmurais mon prénom pendant que...

Elle lui sauta dessus sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

-Je t'avais prévenu Jane !

-Tu sais très bien que tu t'attaque à plus fort que toi Lisbon !

En disant cela il l'attrapa pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis ! Dit-il une fois qu'elle fut immobilisée.

La Jeune femme se tortillait dans tout les sens mais encore une fois Jane était plus fort.

-D'accord j'abandonne !

-Mmmh qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te demander de faire pour te libérer...

-Et pourquoi tu ne me relâcherais pas tout de suite pour une fois ?

-Ah nan ! Ce ne serait pas marrant.

-Evidemment...

Elle se mit à bouder.

-Oh allez ne boude pas ! Je sais que tu adores être dans mes bras !

-C'est vrai mais pas comme ça.

Il fut si surpris qu'elle lui donne raison sans batailler qu'il la libéra sans faire exprès.

-Ah j'ai gagné ! Triompha-t-elle.

-Tu as triché ! Lui reprocha-t-il.

-Oh le mauvais joueur ! Je n'ai pas triché c'est toi qui ma lâcher !

-Oui mais tu ma déstabilisé !

-Que je te dise que j'aime être dans te bras ça te déstabilise ? Ca devrait pas ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

-Nan c'est pas ça qui me déstabilise c'est que tu l'admette aussi facilement !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa.

Il restèrent longtemps assis sans parler. Lisbon avait poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Jane et il avait mit son bars autours de ses épaules. Le silence n'était pas pesant, au contraire c'était reposant. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour communiquer.

Le consultant ouvrit la bouche le premier pour poser toujours la même question.

-Quelle heure il est ?

-18h.

-Le temps ne passe définitivement pas vite !

Elle sourit.

-Tu n'as pas d'autres activités en tête ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Et bien... On pourrais refaire un jeu de carte !

-D'accord mais pas de strip-poker cette fois !

Il rigola.

-Si tu veux. Alors quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, la bataille ?

-Nan c'est nul !

-Un président ?

-A deux ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Nan c'est nul aussi !

-Tu commence à m'agacer, t'as qu'a en trouver un, toi, de jeu !

-Ok. Crapette, tarot, menteur, bataille corse, huit américain...

Il lui fit un sourire arrogant et elle lui décocha son regard noir spécial Jane.

-C'est quoi même le huit américain ? Dit-elle énervé.

Il jubilait.

-C'est un uno mais avec des cartes normales.

-Ah ! Ca peut être sympa !

-Super alors je t'explique et toi tu distribue ok ?

-Pas de problème. Sept cartes ?

-Non huit. Alors, c'est très simple, tu dois mettre une carte de la même couleur ou du même chiffre pour jouer, le huit change la couleur, si tu met un deux c'est plus deux pour celui d'après, un quatre c'est plus quatre, le valet fait sauter un tour, et l'as change le sens. Et normalement quand on a plus qu'une carte on doit dire "carte" mais comme t'es pas habitué on va dire "uno".

-Ok j'ai compris par contre c'est pas sur que je me souvienne de tout !

-T'inquiète pas on va faire une partie pour du beurre.

-Ok.

-Vas-y commence.

Lisbon regarda ses cartes et posa un as puis un valet et un deux.

-Whoa ! Je voulais y aller doucement au début mais si c'est comme ça, fais attention a toi ! Dit-il d'un air arrogant.

Lisbon le regarda avec un sourire carnassier.

-Jane j'ai grandis avec deux frères, je suis imbattable au uno !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! La défia-t-il.

En deux tour la partie était fini et Lisbon avait gagné.

-C'est la chance du débutant. Dit Jane toujours aussi sur de lui.

Au fil des parties le visage du blondinet se décomposait.

-Encore une partie de gagné ! Tu n'en a pas marre de perdre Jane ? Je sais que tu n'a pas l'habitude, sa ne doit pas être très agréable ! L'enfonça-t-elle.

Jane serra les dents.

-Encore une siffla-t-il.

Ce n'est pas possible se disait-il, comment fait-elle pour gagner tout le temps ? Cette fois c'était la bonne, il le sentait, la chance allait tourner.

Etant le perdant Jane commença, il mit un trois. Lisbon piocha. Ca commence bien pensa-t-il. Il mit un cinq sur la pile. Lisbon le regarda, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage, et posa un quatre. Jane fulminait. Il piocha ses quatre cartes. Lisbon rejoua et posa un valet, un as et un huit.

-Carreaux. Annonça-t-elle toujours en souriant.

Le sourire du consultant commençait à réapparaitre, il mit un deux sur le tas de cartes. Le sourire de la jeune femme faiblissait un peu tandis que celui du blond s'agrandissait. Elle piocha. Jane posa un six.

Cette partie dura plus longtemps que les autres, chacun ayant la main à tour de rôle.

-Uno ! Dit Lisbon.

Jane avait deux cartes, il avait intérêt à bien joué s'il voulait gagné. La brunette avait l'air très sur d'elle alors il décida de mettre son huit.

-Trèfle. Dit-il un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Lisbon était impénétrable puis d'un coup elle se réveilla et fit un sourire encore plus grand que Jane si c'était possible et abattit sa carte sur le tas.

-J'ai gagné. Dit-elle très calmement.

Son partenaire craqua, jeta ses cartes sur le sol et se leva en tournant le dos à la jeune femme.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais joueur. Elle se leva à son tour et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le tourner vers elle.

-Aller Jane, ne fais pas la tête ! Je t'avais dis que j'était imbattable !

Il ne répondit pas. Elle commença à s'énerver.

-Tu vas vraiment bouder pour une stupide histoire de jeu ?

Elle le vit alors relever la tête tout sourire, elle s'était encore faite avoir.

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras.

-C'est pas drôle !

-C'est ma vengeance ! Tu m'as vraiment humilié, ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé !

-Je sais c'est pour ça que ça m'a fait autant plaisir ! Etre la première à ridiculiser le grand Patrick Jane ce n'est pas rien !

-Je me doute ! Je suis désolé de te poser encore la question mais...

-Quelle heure est-il je sais ! Le coupa-t-elle. Whoa ! On à joué longtemps, il est 19h !

-Effectivement.

-On va enfin pouvoir manger !

Jane rigola.

-C'est vrai que moi aussi je meure de faim !

Lisbon fouillait dans son sac pour retrouver leur petit repas, une fois que ce fut fait, elle donna la moitié de la moitié de la barre chocolaté qu'il restait à Jane et ils dégustèrent en silence.

TBC

P.S : Le prochain chapitre sera surement le dernier !


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Voici le dernier chapitre, je vous dis encore un énorme merci pour avoir suivi cette fic avec moi et d'avoir posté plein de reviews super gentilles. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour la courte durée de ce chapitre mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, j'avais plus du tout d'idée xD. On se recroisera j'espère pour une autre fic à noël ;) !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8

_Lisbon fouillait dans son sac pour retrouver leur petit repas, une fois que ce fut fait, elle donna la moitié de la moitié de la barre chocolaté qu'il restait à Jane et ils dégustèrent en silence._

Ils restèrent silencieux même après avoir finis. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de temps devant eux avant d'être secourues et ils ne savaient plus quoi faire pour s'occuper.

-Tu veux rejouer au huit américain ? Demanda Lisbon avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ah non ! Ca suffit l'humiliation ! Se renfrogna-t-il.

-Aller ne refait pas la tête, je rigolais ! Tu veux faire quoi du coup ?

Un grand sourire apparue sur son visage.

-Tu sais ce que je veux faire. Dit-il en s'approchant.

-Non Jane ! J'ai déjà dit que ça tu pouvais le rayer de la liste !

-D'accord, d'accord, c'est bon c'est rayé ! Mais en attendant on est pas plus avancés sur comment occuper notre temps.

-Si un peu, on ne sait peut-être pas ce que l'on va faire mais on sait ce que l'on ne va pas faire !

-Whoa ! Ca nous aide beaucoup. Dit-il d'un air sarcastique.

-Ah commence pas ! Et puis si t'avais de meilleurs idées, on trouverait quelque chose à faire plus vite !

-Eh ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu n'aime pas mes idées ! Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon cherchons plutôt une bonne idée (elle insista sur bonne) au lieu de se disputer encore une fois.

-T'as raison. On peut faire un autre jeu de carte. Proposa-t-il.

-Mmmh bof... Ca commence à m'ennuyer les jeux de cartes.

-Moi aussi mais c'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

-Dis donc si même le grand Patrick Jane ne sais plus quoi faire c'est que la situation est dramatique ! Dit-elle d'un air théâtrale.

-C'est la faute de l'ascenseur, il diminue mes capacités mentales ! Renchérit-il sur le même ton.

-Ouh la, tu nous le fait à la Superman/Kryptonite, t'as trop regardé de Marvel toi !

-Non madame ! Pas regardé, lu ! Corrigea-t-il.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais à qui je parlais ! Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils se sourirent.

-Ah si on était au boulot je pourrais faire une bonne sieste sur mon canapé ! Ca m'occuperait !

-Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée tu sais !

-Tu trouves ?! S'étonna-t-il

-Ben oui, j'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper et le temps passera plus vite.

Jane montra son désaccord.

-Je t'ai dit que tu travailles trop !

-Je sais mais c'est comme ça et t'y peux rien.

-Si, maintenant qu'on est ensemble je vais te surveiller, faire attention que tu dormes assez, que tu manges régulièrement etc...

-Attention parce que si tu deviens le petit ami chiant qui me colle tout le temps, qui me dit ce que je dois faire ou non et qui contrôle tout, je te préviens je te quitte !

-Tu ne ferais pas ça !

-Essai et tu verra. Le défia-t-elle.

-J'ai intérêt à me tenir à carreau alors !

-Exactement.

Ils se sourirent. Jane attrapa la main de la jeune femme et s'assit en l'entrainant avec lui et la prit dans ses bras.

-Et voila, la on peut bien faire la sieste !

Elle rigola mais approuva ses dires en se recroquevilla un peu plus contre lui et ils s'endormirent.

Quelques heures plus tard un gros bruit les réveilla en sursaut et l'ascenseur se remit en marche.

Jane et Lisbon se regardèrent extrêmement surpris, ils ne s'y attendaient plus.

Ils se relevèrent rapidement, attrapèrent leurs affaires et se recoiffèrent un peu pour être présentable.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée et s'ouvrit sur Rigsby, Cho et VanPelt. Les trois agents étaient aussi surpris qu'eux de les retrouver ici.

Lisbon se reprit la première.

-Rigsby fermez la bouche avant de gober une mouche !

-Jane, patron ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'écria la jeune rousse.

-On est resté coincé dans l'ascenseur hier soir. Et vous trois, pourquoi êtes vous au boulot un jour férié ?

C'est Cho qui répondit à cette question.

-Bertram voulais nous confier une nouvelle affaire mais il n'a pas réussi à vous joindre ni vous ni Jane alors il a appelé chacun de nous pour voir si nous savions où vous étiez et comme personne ne savait il s'est inquiété et nous a demandé de vous retrouver donc nous voila.

Il avait raconté toute cette histoire avec son habituel ton monocorde et visage impassible.

-Vous avez bien fait d'arriver, on commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer ! Fit remarquer Jane.

-Ce que je me demande c'est comment vous avez réussi à tenir un jour et demi dans un petit espace d'un mètre sur trois sans vous entretuer. Dit Rigsby en rigolant.

Les deux partenaires se regardèrent d'un air complice. Si seulement ils savaient !

FIN


End file.
